Generally, an n-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor is used in electrostatic discharge (ESD) circuitry. For example, an NMOS ESD transistor generally comprises an implant. It will be appreciated that an implant is generally associated with an additional fabrication procedure, such as a mask, for example.